


Home

by ununquadius



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, F/F, House Hunting, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Hermione and Pansy had been living in a little flat on the outskirts of London for four years now, but they decided that it was time to have a more spacious place, preferably in a more central area, and with enough room for children if they decided to have them. The problem is that they have very different tastes, and other problems don’t wait to show themselves.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So i-stan-draco-malfoy wanted Hermione and Pansy house hunting, and this is the result of that prompt! I'm not sure if this what you wanted, but I hope you like it! Thank you for the prompt!
> 
> Thank you to cubedcoffeecake for the wonderful beta! <3
> 
> Enjoy!

“I found the perfect house!” Pansy shouted excitedly as she shrugged her coat off and started to pull off her boots as well.

Hermione and she had been living in a little flat on the outskirts of London for four years now, but they had decided that it was time to have a more spacious place, preferably in a more central area, and with enough room for children if they decided to have them something that still was up for discussion.

Pansy had been out all morning looking for houses or flats, and just when she was about to give up and return home without anything that could beat the ridiculously tiny house Hermione had found the day before, she found _the house_.

“Did you hear me? The perfect house, Hermione!”

She entered the kitchen, where she found her girlfriend reading with what look like an entire library around her and half their teacups spread on the table.

“Hermione!”

“Oh! Sorry, Pans! I didn’t hear you. Did you find anything good?”

“Perfect! It’s big, has four bedrooms, is in the city centre but not too near the Thames… It’s just perfect! I can see us living there!”

“Great! We can go tomorrow and see it!”

Hermione got up and stretched, and it was then that Pansy realised her girlfriend was just wearing a loose T-shirt and knickers. She was so proper most of the time! But at home, she wore very comfortable things, and curled up like a cat on a chair enjoying a book and a cup of tea. Home-Hermione was Pansy’s favourite Hermione.

“What?” Hermione asked. “See something interesting?” she asked, moving her hips provocatively.

“Maybe,” Pansy said, launching herself forwards and kissing her.

* * *

 

“You’re going to love it!”

They had arranged a meeting with a real estate agent to see the house. A strong wind made their hair a mess, and the cold had reddened their cheeks and noses, but Pansy was dancing in happiness as they walked up to the place.

“Here it is! Beautiful, isn’t it?” Pansy asked with a radiant smile, pointing to the big building in front them.

“Yes… it is.”

“But…?”

“I wasn’t sure before when you Apparated me, but we’re in Kensington, right?” Hermione’s brow furrowed.

“Yes. So? It’s a good neighborhood.”

They had had similar conversations for weeks, in which Pansy’s houses were too expensive for Hermione, and Hermione’s flats were too tiny and mediocre to Pansy’s liking. So Pansy knew that Kesington was on Hermione’s “areas out of our possibilities” list from her hesitant looks at the building, and the exasperated look that was appearing on her face.

She was about to launch herself into a passionate defence of the house, when the state agent came.

“Miss Parkinson, Miss…?” he greeted them with a too white smile, and something that resembled a bow, that to someone like Pansy, grown up in a world in which courtesy was shown by actual bows, was laughable at best.

“Granger,” Hermione shook the man’s hand with a strong grip.

“Let’s enter your future home, misses!” he smiled again, and lead the way to the house.

“We’ll see if this is our future hom- Wow!”

“I told you it was perfect!” said Pansy with a smug smile.

They were in a luminous living room, painted with clear colours. Two big and comfortable-looking sofas were facing a modern fireplace, and on one of the walls stood a shelf full of books. Hermione ran to it and began to contemplate them in awe.

The visit continued in the same way. Pansy dragging Hermione for room to room, and Hermione running to stare at the things that called her attention: the library room, the main bedroom’s fireplace, the enormous bathtub, or the little balcony on the fourth floor.

“So, what do you think, misses? This could be the perfect place for two young ladies, and it has bedrooms in different floors, so you can bring in your boyfriends, and not bother the other, eh?” he said in what he considered a confidential and friendly tone.

“Oh, you hear, Hermione? We can bring our _boyfriends_ here!” mocked Pansy. “So, what do you think, _love_?” She stressed the last word.

“Can we speak alone?” Hermione asked looking intently at her.

“Alriiight! Excuse us, little sir,” Pansy said and, taking Hermione’s hand, dragged her to the main bedroom on the third floor.

She let go of her hand and sat down on the bed, bracing herself for all the cons Hermione was about to list.

“What?”

“I love the house, Pans, I really do, but-” Hermione hesitated. “We can’t afford it. And it’s too big for us. It has five floors, for Merlin’s sake!”

Pansy was sure that that wasn’t the reason why Hermione didn’t want the house. She had checked their accounts, gone through the maths a thousand times before telling Hermione, and she knew they could afford it.

“Of course we can! It isn’t that expensive! My parents’ house is bigger than this one.”

“But we don’t have your parents money!” Hermione snapped.

Pansy looked at her, hurt. When they had started dating her parents had disowned her, both for being a lesbian and for dating a muggleborn. They hadn’t talked since then, and they had forbidden her to talk to her little sister; and that, Pansy couldn’t forgive them.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“Doesn’t matter.” She forced a smile on her face and asked, “what do you think that arsehole would think if he sees us making out on this bed?”

“Don’t be gross! Who knows who has fucked there before!” Hermione exclaimed as a tiny smile pulled up the corners of her mouth.

“You’re so boring! So, back to our shitty apartment?” she asked, dejectedly.

“Yep. I’m sorry.”

“I hate you,” Pansy pouted.

Hermione leaned forward and kissed her. “Let’s go. I can’t stand the git downstairs.”

* * *

 

Pansy was carefully stirring the sauce she was preparing to go with the pasta they were having for dinner when Hermione entered the kitchen with a slam, scaring Pansy. Her wood spoon flew out of her hand and landed in Hermione’s messy hair.

“Ouch! Be more careful!” Hermione said, cleaning the mess with a flick of her wand.

“Me? I wasn’t the one who tried to murder the door!”

Since the failed visit to the house in Kensington the week before, they had been frequently snapping at each other. Pansy still thought that the house was affordable, and Hermione was convinced that they had to sell an arm and a leg to buy it. They had visited other properties, but nothing appealed to Pansy like the house she found.

“Can you stop? I found the note you left me saying how much you need that stupid house,” Hermione said, crossing her arms and glaring at her.

“We can buy it. I don’t understand why you don’t want to.” Pansy continued stirring the sauce.

“We can’t! Stop whining! You’re not a child anymore!” Hermione said in exasperation.

“I’m not whining! But I like the house, and you like the house too! You just don’t want it because it seems too pretty for you!” Pansy snapped, turning to face her girlfriend.

She regretted it instantly, but the harm was already done.

“So the spoilt brat gets everything she wants just by crying and insulting!” Hermione shouted.

“I’m not spoilt, you idiot! If you want to live in a dump like the Weasleys, go and buy that fucking flat you found! But I’m not wasting my life in there!”

“A dump like the Weasleys? Alright. That’s what I’m doing. I’ll go and live with Ron until you grow up!”

She left with another slam of the door. Only an hour later, when she went to say that dinner was ready, did Pansy realise that Hermione had left the house, maybe for good. She slid to their bedroom floor and cried. She had messed up before, but never so badly.

Hermione came back a couple of times after that, but only stayed a few minutes to pick up a book or some clothes, and never acknowledged Pansy.

A week passed. Pansy thought many times of going to Ron’s house and apologizing to Hermione, but she didn’t. She was proud, so asking for forgiveness was something that she wasn’t used to doing. Besides, she knew they could buy the house, so Hermione’s behaviour didn’t make sense. It had to be something else… something unrelated to the price, but related to the house itself… Something about it had bothering her. But what? What could it be?

Then, it hit her. Pansy was such an idiot!

* * *

 

Pansy dressed nicely. She put on her short dark green skirt, her high heel boots, and her black coat. She wore her best makeup, and straightened her short hair with an expert flick of her wand. Today was an important day. Today she was going to talk with Hermione.

She Apparated to Ron and Blaise’s house and knocked. A few minutes passed, but when she was turning blue due to the frigid cold, Ron finally opened the door.

“Hey! Come in.”

It always bothered her how Ron didn’t have any sense of decorum, and had no problem in answering the door while only wearing pants.

“I came to talk to Hermione,” she said, looking around in search of her girlfriend.

“She’s in the guest bedroom,” he said, but when Pansy started to aim for the stairs, he grabbed her arm and added, “Pansy, I don’t know what happened, but Hermione is—well, she isn’t at her best.”

“I know. It’s my fault, that’s why I’m here.”

“Kay, go and make her feel better. If you hurt her, I’ll have to kill you!”

That was a joke between them. When she and Hermione first started dating, Ron had threatened her so she would treat Hermione nicely; so when he and Blaise became a couple, she had threatened to poison him if he hurt her friend. She smiled and went upstairs.

She headed straight for the corridor and stopped at the last door to the left. She took some deep breaths until she was calm enough to knock. A soft “come in” was heard. She opened the door and found Hermione sitting on the bed, back resting on the headboard, and a book on her lap.

“Hi,” Pansy whispered.

Hermione stared at her, her eyes rimmed red and her mouth closed into a fine line. A few minutes passed, in which Hermione looked pointedly at her book, and Pansy stared at her.

“I went house hunting today,” Pansy suddenly said, when she couldn’t stand the silence anymore.

“And?” Hermione asked, and by the quirk of her mouth Pansy knew she was feigning disinterest.

This was the first time in a week Hermione talked to her. She had to do this right.

“I found something. I think you may like it.”

“Where?”

Still with monosyllables, but at least she was talking to her.

Pansy braced herself for what was going to come next. She needed to apologize, and not only for the things she had said about the Weasleys.

“It’s in Chelsea.” Hermione continued to look at her. “I’m so sorry, Hermione!” Tears rolled down Pansy’s face and when she looked closer, she saw some in Hermione’s eyes too. “I’m sorry about what I said the other way about Ron’s family, and the other things I shouted at you all those days ago. And I’m sorry for forgetting about… about that.” She bit her lip and waited.

That had happened in Kensington. Pansy had forgotten all about that, because Hermione didn’t talk about it, and tried to live as if that hadn’t happened. But it had happened. It was just after the war, when they thought they were finally safe. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny had gone out to have dinner for Ginny’s birthday. The restaurant was in Kensington. They had just turned the corner when a group of Death Eaters attacked them. Hermione, being the only muggleborn of the group, took the worst of it. She spent weeks in Saint Mungo’s after that.

“It’s okay,” Hermione whispered, “I should have told you. Instead, I...”, she moved her hand, trying to explain her irritation of the last days.

Pansy seated herself on the bed next to Hermione. She had missed her so much during the past week!

“So... we’re fine again?” she asked, hesitant.

“Of course we’re fine, you silly.” Hermione planted a kiss on her cheek. “So, Chelsea? And how many floors does this one have? Ten? Twenty?”

“A hundred! It’s very posh, and expensive! The Queen will be our neighbour!”

They laughed and joked, enjoying each other’s company, and realising that home could be anywhere—even just the guest room of the Weasley-Zabini family— so long as both of them were there together. Ron found them two hours later very much asleep, holding each other.

* * *

 

“I found the perfect sofa!” Hermione shouted excitedly as she carefully hung her bag on the coat stand next to the entrance of the house.


End file.
